


California Is For Lovers

by boyscrytoo



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn, as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyscrytoo/pseuds/boyscrytoo
Summary: He cries for the first time this entire summer standing in Noel's shower. He cries for himself, cries for Noel, cries for the fact that he has to get on a plane in a few hours and be 2,500 miles away from him again. He doesn't know how to return back to his normal, day-to-day life after this. How could he go back to work on Tuesday, talk to his coworkers like he wasn't a fundamentally different person now? How did the rest of the world get along without Noel?
Relationships: Cody Ko & Noel Miller, Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 41
Kudos: 291





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The support I've received means more to me than you can know. This is a thank you, from me to you. Enjoy x

When Cody turns his phone on and stretches as he rises from the cramped airplane seat, a flood of texts come in. He ignores the ones from his parents, and Devon, and skips to the ones from Noel. His eyes skim the contents of the message and notices an apology, Noel's stuck working late tonight and won't be able to pick him up, but he said to call him when Cody arrives so he can call him an Uber to his apartment.

They've been playing video games together for almost a year now, having met on Fortnite, embarrassingly enough, and nurturing a true friendship out of a shared interest in the game. As time went on, they would let each other know their schedules and when they'd be on next, they'd talk about their personal lives, divulging painful details that they wouldn't even share with their close friends, then they exchanged social media, then phone numbers. They fell into a ritual of texting each other all day long about random, menial details of everyday life, and Noel quickly became his best friend. 

Cody thinks on how crazy life is as the Uber chauffeurs him through Hollywood. His friends were stuck at work this week in gloomy, dreary Calgary while he got to enjoy beautiful Los Angeles. His mouth falls open at the sight of a real palm tree, and he feels lucky to know Noel. 

His Uber driver was nice enough to help him unload his bag and collect his bearings, and Cody heads inside the apartment building, glancing around the lobby as he walks. In Calgary, this place would've been a total dump, but here, it had a certain charm to it. He rolled his suitcase behind him as he passed by the front desk, the girl sitting behind it smiling brightly at him.

"Cody?"

She called out, and he was so surprised to hear his name in a totally different part of the world that he almost didn't realize she was calling for him.

"Hi, sorry, didn't mean to spook you. I'm Aleena, I work the evening shift here usually. Noel told me you'd be here today, he left a key with me for you." Cody walked back towards her, his mind trying to process all this information that was just given to him at once.

"You're Noel's friend? It's really nice to meet you." he smiles, and extends his hand which she giggles before batting away and coming around the counter to squeeze him tightly.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you too. He showed me a picture of you and said you'd be coming from Canada! I've been on the edge of my seat my entire shift waiting to finally meet you, Noel talks about you all the time."

Shock must've been evident on Cody's face, as Aleena giggled again at his expression. She hands him a gold key, and points down the hall. "Elevators are down there, his apartment will be to your right when you get out. I'm here for another hour, call down if you need anything." She tapped him on the shoulder twice, and returned to her computer behind the desk. "Super good to meet you, Cody."

Cody smiles and nods, "You too, Aleena, thank you." before he continues again down the hallway, suitcase in tow. 

He reaches Noel's apartment and turns the key before entering, taking the entire space in and smiling to himself. He always wondered what the rest of Noel's apartment looks like, only seeing certain portions of it from their frequent FaceTime's. He set his stuff down on the floor next to the door, and locked it shut behind him. 

He slowly walked around the empty one bedroom, scanning every corner, thankful to get to have a peaceful, uninterrupted, self-guided tour of his new home for the next week. He runs his hands over the back of Noel's couch as he passes by it, turning his head to read the title of the book on the table next to it.

He reaches Noel's bedroom and stops at the doorway, taking it all in. It's that typical apartment off-white color, but its neatly maintained and clean looking with furniture he thought was almost too stylish for Noel. He wonders for a brief moment what Noel is like with people other than Cody, what the people of LA think of him, what girls think when they come over to his apartment. The part of Cody's psyche that always surfaces inappropriately lit up, signaling for Cody to wonder how many girls Noel's had over. He pushes the thought out just as fast as it came to him, and shuts the door before retreating to his bag. 

He takes a long, hot shower, washing away the unseen grime and germs from the plane ride. A text tone pings out, but he's too busy shampooing to look. He brushes his teeth and gets dressed for the night before checking the time, 8:50 PM, and reading his missed text from Noel.

_hey im sorry i couldnt get off work early today, i'll make it up to you. im on my way home now, should be there around 9_

Cody panics for a second and rushes to finish getting ready, tousling his damp hair through his fingers for a final time as he hears the door click open. He feels fluttery and excited, this will be their first time meeting in person, and it's not like they haven't seen each other before, but this is different. 

Cody exhales and takes one last look at himself before he steps out of the bathroom and makes his way into the main room, where he hears a soft clatter of Noel setting his keys down on the counter. This feels backwards, in a way, meeting like this. Cody swallows his nerves as he steps into the kitchen. 

"Noel?"

The dark-haired man turns around and a beaming smile gets plastered across his face almost instantly. Cody lights up, and they embrace in a hug that was a year overdue. Cody's eyes are squeezed shut as they stand together, wrapped in each other's arms. 

His hands on Cody’s shoulders, Noel pulls back, quickly scanning Cody up and down like he’s taking everything in. 

“Wow, look at you," Noel starts, and Cody notes that his voice is somehow deeper in person. Cody's cheeks hurt from smiling. "Finally one of my friends is shorter than me."

Noel locks the door behind them and they walk toward the elevator, laughing and bantering like they've known each other their entire lives. Noel walks quickly, and Cody has to be conscious about his steps in order to keep up, but he doesn't mind. 

They start off down the street towards the bar they're meeting Noel's friends, Spock and Cash, at, and Noel is pointing out different landmarks and cool places they can go later in the week, talking as quickly as he walks, overtly excited, which was unusual for him.

"So _thiiiiiiiiis_ is Cody, what's up man, it's so good to meet you!" Spock beams, pulling him into a bear hug, with Cash following. "Noel never shuts the fuck up about you, dude. It's cool to finally get to see this mysterious Cody we hear so much about." Cody's cheeks are hot and he knows he's probably beet red. He wants these guys to like him. 

"Not the first time I've heard that today, seems like you really rolled the red carpet out for me, didn't you, Noel?" He ribs, throwing a cheeky glance over at Noel. Noel smirks when their eyes meet, and he shrugs his shoulders. 

"Fuck yeah, I did. Had to warn these fools." He laughs loudly and claps Cody on the back, shooting him a wink.

Cody, Cash, and Spock are about 5 or 6 drinks deep when Cody finds a second wind. They're seated in a booth, crying with laughter, when a bartender brings over a Gin and Tonic and sets it in front of Cody, explaining that a gentleman seated at the bar had sent it to him. The boys start riffing on Cody as he scans the bar and makes eye contact with a guy that’s built like an MMA fighter. He halfheartedly smiles and raises the glass towards the man before taking a sip. 

"I'm gonna...go..bathroom." Cody slurs, standing and stumbling towards the back of the bar. He's about to walk down the hallway to the men’s room when the MMA fighter steps in front of him and puts a hand on his back.

"Hey," The man starts, and Cody blinks, frozen. "Did you like the gin and tonic? They're my favorite." 

Cody nods and smiles brightly, too aware of the man touching him. "Yeah...I love gin...and tonics...thank you so much." His words stumble out of his mouth sloppily, the alcohol coursing through his veins taking full effect.

The man rubs circles into his back and Cody shoots a glance sideways towards his friends' table, hoping somebody's looking his way and can get him out of this dude's grasp before he pisses himself. 

He makes eye contact with Noel, whose stare is unwavering as he takes a sip of his drink. He watches Cody, and as the man holding him bends down to his ear and whispers, "you want to get out of here?", Cody watches Noel avert his gaze. Cody puts his hands on the man’s chest and puts distance between them, "I'm sorry...my friends." and breaks away and slips off to the bathroom. 

When he finishes peeing and yanks the door open, Noel is standing right outside the door, waiting for him. "Hey man, you ready to bounce?" Cody nods and throws an arm around his shoulder, allowing Noel to guide him through the bar and out onto the street, beginning their walk back to Noel's place. 

Noel's got his arm wrapped around Cody's waist as they walk, holding the younger boy up. Noel angles his eyes downward and smirks, "somebody doesn't know how to handle their liquor." He teases. 

Cody grumbles in response and ruffles Noel's hair, earning a _"Hey, easy! This shit takes forever!"_ in return. 

They walk in silence for a short while longer before Noel speaks again, "You were pretty popular tonight, you know that?" Cody laughs joyfully and his eyes squeeze shut as his whole body shakes against Noel.

"Of fucking course!" He half-yells to the empty street, "Only on vacation...nobody hits on me at home."

"Yes, they do. It's probably just not as obvious. People in LA can be... _aggressive_." Noel explains with a sigh.

"I guess that's a good thing, right?" Cody smirks and lets go of Noel as he regains some of his composure, "that I'm considered attractive in a city of beautiful people." 

Noel scoffs at that and shakes his head. Cody notices and smiles playfully, "What?" he says, voice innocent. Noel stays silent and they continue their walk for a few moments without words. 

Cody speaks up, "Tell me something about your life."

Noel catches his eye and chuckles, "Like what? Nothing is really interesting enough to know."

"I want to know everything about you, Noel". Cody offers, genuinely, and he understands that when Noel is caught off guard he tends to retreat inside his head, so it doesn't hurt his feelings when there's a long pause.

"You can ask me anything in the world." Noel replies, to which Cody simply hums and continues walking, with a pensive look on his face.

"There was so much I wanted to ask you," Cody starts, frustrated, "but now I can't remember." He lets out a childish grunt and curses. "There was so much that I wondered about."

Cody notices Noel's gait slowed for a moment, and he turned to look at his friend, who’s wearing his trademark smirk. 

_Dimples_ , Cody thinks.

Noel holds a sly expression as he cocks his head to the side, "What, you spend your free time thinking about me?" he questions, his tone playful.

"Lately, yes." Cody laughs, sheepishly, and combs his fingers through his locks. He's met with silence again, which was to be expected, plus Cody's blood alcohol content was high enough that he did not even skip a beat before jumping back into their previous topic. 

"What's your favorite color?" 

"Why?"

"Just answer, Noel." Cody sighs. "It's for the game."

"What game?" 

"The game where whenever we want to know something about each other, we just ask right then and there and the other person answers, no thought, just your gut reaction." Cody explains. 

Noel laughs, "Since when were we playing that game?" 

"Since just right now, what's your favorite color?"

Noel's eyes roll and he wets his lips as he pretends to think, when Cody cuts him off. "No thinking about it, just answer, that means it's your true feelings." Noel laughs harder. "You sound like you're about to talk to me about my astrology or some shit." He rubs his face as his laugh dies down.

"Red. I'm going with my heart on this one. Final answer, red."

"What's something you're afraid of?"

Noel's eyes widen and he chuckles, "Um, probably like, heights, or spiders. Boring fears everybody has."

Cody looks to him as they walk. "What's a fear you have that not everybody has?" 

"Big questions, there, Cody. You're going to have to smooth talk me before I spill my guts to you." Noel turns unexpectedly and approaches his apartment building, opening the door and stepping back to hold it open for Cody. 

They enter the apartment and it's such a calming environment for Cody already, like his own little oasis in the middle of the craziest place he's ever been to. Noel throws him one of his hoodies and sweatpants and ignores the fact that Cody has an entire suitcase full of clothes.

Noel knocks softly on the door to the bathroom where Cody was changing, "Hey man, when you're done, come out on the balcony with me." 

Cody plants himself in a shitty folding chair and watches as Noel pulls out a joint from a small wooden box and lets it hang between his lips as he roots around for a lighter. He pulls one out of his pocket and holds it up for Cody to see and winks, lighting up and smoothly exhaling a cloud of smoke. 

He extends the joint out to Cody, who accepts it graciously and takes a hit. "You look so cool when you do it." Cody whispers, not wanting to be heard by the neighbors at 3:00 AM.

Noel smiles at him tiredly. Cody wasn't so drunk anymore, both of them just high and sleepy now, but neither made the move to retire to bed just yet. 

They sit on the balcony smoking and whispering shit to each other until the sun comes up. Noel rubs his eyes and stands up. “I have to get ready for work in an hour. Man, today is really going to suck.” He laughs dejectedly and extends his hand to help Cody up. Cody reaches forward and lets Noel’s fingers wrap around his hand before he’s being pulled up. 

”You can sleep in my bed since I’m just going to go to work. More comfortable than the couch.” Noel steps into the bathroom and turns the faucet on, grabbing his toothbrush. 

Cody’s too tired from traveling and partying and smoking to even comprehend the other half of Noel’s sentence; he had him at ‘bed’. 

He slips onto Noel’s mattress and pulls the covers up, facing away from the light shining from the bathroom, totally unaware of Noel’s eyes burning into his back. 


	2. Chapter 2

Cody learns pretty quickly how captivating Noel is.

He’s woken up by the sound of the shower turning on and he groans quietly as his hand scans the sheets for his phone to check the time and-  _holy shit it’s 4:30 already._

He rubs his eyes and takes in his surroundings and remembers he’s in Noel’s bed. The door to the bathroom clicks open and Cody turns his head to watch as Noel exits, wearing only a towel tightly wrapped around his waist, his bare chest glistening from the water. He runs a towel over his head carelessly and pulls it away to reveal damp, messy curls.

Cody sees him wipe away the steam on the mirror and apply his cologne, and Cody thinks about the marble sculptures he’d seen in his art history textbook in college.

Cody stays silent as he watches him, debating on the right time to alert Noel that he’s awake. 

He makes up his mind as soon as he sees Noel reach for the towel around his waist, and Cody snaps his eyes away and sits up in the bed, making sure the springs creak as he moves.  
  


“Good afternoon.” Noel teases, holding onto the towel as he steps into the bedroom and to his dresser, pulling out a shirt. “Got enough rest there, sleeping beauty?”

Cody laughs, his voice low from just waking up, and he banters right back. “No, I think I actually might just go back to sleep. I need at least 12 hours if I want to get the full effects of my beauty sleep.” 

Noel smiles as he walks back to the bathroom, “You don’t need it, I already can’t keep these dudes off you. Get up so I don’t have to fight somebody away from you tonight too.” He clicks the door shut behind him and Cody hears the towel fall to the floor.

Cody’s subconscious whispers to him , _What was that supposed to mean?_

Cody thinks, _ Don’t fucking start _ _,_ and brushes past it. “What’s tonight?” He asks, trying to seem unfazed.

“I’m taking you to Venice, the beach is amazing in the evening and I figured we could have dinner down there. Then maybe walk around or something.” Noel calls from behind the door. It swings open again and he’s fully dressed now, squeezing gel into his hand before styling his hair.

“Aw, our first date.” Cody jokes, and the word settles between them the moment he says it, and neither of them say anything else. 

Noel smokes a blunt on the balcony while waiting for Cody to finish getting ready. When Cody opens the sliding door and steps out to join him, a big smile graces his face and Cody realizes that happens every time Noel looks at him.

He can damn near feel his subconscious mind start to psychoanalyze that when he tells it to shut the fuck up and smiles back, “You ready?”  
  


They walk down Venice beach side by side, Cody’s getting pretty good at keeping up with Noel’s pace. He thinks it’s nice that Noel lets him stop at every touristy store that peaks his interest, offering to pay for whatever item Cody glances at for too long.

“Noel, if you don’t cut that shit out right now, I swear to God.” He warns after the fifth time, putting down the T-Shirt he was looking at to turn towards the older man.

“You’re my guest here, Cody, I just want to make sure you know that I got you.” Noel explains, looking embarrassed all of a sudden. 

Cody puts his hand on Noel’s shoulder. “I know you do.”

“I’d like it if you let me get you something.” Noel’s voice is low, and Cody knows he’s being sincere.

“Fine, one thing. But it’s got to be something good.” Cody compromises, and they take off back down the beach. 

They walk for another few minutes before seeing a stall that sells ridiculous pet accessories. Cody bursts out laughing as he takes off towards it, cutting Noel off mid-rant about the stupid shit they try to sell to people here.

Cody picks up a tiny hot dog costume and holds it up to Noel, his eyes crinkling as he laughs.

Noel smirks and puts his hands in his pockets and reaches for his wallet, “Perfect, they even have it in your size.”

“Oh, ha fucking ha. You should try comedy.” Cody taunts back, watching as Noel hands the worker a 20.  


“Ollie is going to look so cute in this.” Cody laughs to himself at the thought of the dog’s tiny body in this hot dog suit, as Noel leads them towards the restaurant.

They get seated at a table on the beachfront, and Cody sets the shopping bag onto the chair next to him and folds his hands on top of the table before turning his full attention to Noel.

“Venice is awesome, I might come out here and swim while you’re at work tomorrow.” Cody says, glancing around the restaurant and taking in the tacky nautical decorations.

“Good, I’m glad you found something you can do while I’m gone. I hate that I have to leave you alone for like, the entire day.” Noel says, shooting a smile at the waitress who approaches the table with their drinks. 

“Ready to order?” She smiles back, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she pulls out a notepad and pen, sneaking glances at Noel.

Cody feels something unusual when Noel leans toward her and stares into her eyes while he orders, shooting her a playful, tight-lipped smirk as she laughs at something funny he said. Cody wasn’t listening so he doesn’t laugh, his eyes trained on Noel.

They eat dinner as the sun sets on the water, and the sight was enough to make Cody completely forget about the annoying waitress and her complete disregard for Cody.

_ We could be dating, for all she knows _ , he thinks, before quickly correcting himself.  _ Easy, now. _

“Wow, this view is really something special.” Cody mutters, staring out in awe at the water beside them.

“You got that right.” Noel says quietly. Cody turns his head to him and their eyes lock before Noel quickly averts his gaze back to his food.  
  


Once they return back to the apartment, Noel calls out for Ollie, and they hear the quiet jingling noise of his collar as he pounces into the room to greet them, pawing at Noel’s legs. Noel laughs to himself and picks Ollie up, petting his head. “Cody got you something, buddy.” He tells the dog as though he can understand, and turns his body to bring Ollie face to face with Cody, who pulls the little costume out of the bag.

Cody gently pulls Ollie’s paws through the holes of the costume and breaks into a fit of giggles as he takes the puppy from Noel’s arms, holding him for Noel to see.

Noel’s laugh echoes in the small apartment and he pulls out his phone. “This is so fucking cute. You made an excellent choice, and I’m sure Ollie will even let you borrow it when you want to. Isn’t that right, Ollie?” He scratches behind Ollie’s ear and opens up his camera.

Cody’s laughing at how funny, albeit uncomfortable, Ollie looks in his new outfit, when he hears the camera shutter click and Noel’s evaluating the picture on his phone before he sets it as his background. 

They change their clothes to be more ‘night out’ appropriate and say their goodbyes to Ollie before heading downstairs to wait for the Uber.

Aleena’s down at the front desk, and Cody thinks he sees a blush rush to her cheeks when she sees Noel. 

“Hi boys, where you guys headed?” She chirps, tossing her hair over her shoulder smoothly.

“I’m taking Cody to Hollywood, might pop out to a bar after. How late you working?” Noel walks up to the counter, folding his arms and leaning against it as he speaks to her.

“I’m here until 12, so maybe I’ll see you guys when you get back?” She asks, a hopeful tone to her voice.

“Aw, I don’t quite know that we’ll be back by then. I guess I have to say goodnight to you now, love.” He shoots her a smirk, and his phone lights up with a text that their Uber had pulled up front. “Have a good night, Aleena, don’t work too hard, okay?”

The look of disappointment on her face is replaced with a shy smile as she giggles, “Enjoy your night, boys. I’ll see you when I see you.”

The ride to Hollywood is silent for a while, the only noise is the soft music playing from the radio and the driver tapping his fingers against the steering wheel to the beat.

“So,” Cody starts before he can stop himself. “Are you and Aleena like, a _thing_?”

Noel looks away from the window and over at Cody. “No, we’re not. She has a thing for me, I think, but it’s nothing like that.” He replies simply, returning to look back out the window, not offering a further explanation of what all that back in the lobby was.

Cody nods to himself and clears his throat and hears a text tone from Noel’s phone. He pulls it out of his pocket and Cody watches as he unlocks it, replying quickly to a message from Spock, and exiting out of the messaging app. Cody catches a glimpse of himself in the photo Noel made his background before the screen goes dark.  
  


“Hey, what time is it?” He asks, his voice coming out at a higher pitch than normal. A brilliant plan he’s concocted to try and get a second glance at Noel’s background. Noel answers him but he doesn’t pay attention, his eyes focused on the image of him and Ollie, and he wonders why Noel included him in the picture instead of just Ollie in his costume. A heat courses through Cody’s body that he ignores as he turns to look back out the window.   
  


Hollywood is just as exciting as it is in the movies, at least to Cody. His eyes are big and bright as he scans all the lights surrounding them, and reads the names of every single star on the Walk of Fame.

They walk close together, Cody not wanting to get lost amongst the sea of people. As they move through a crowd watching a group of street performers, Noel steps in front of him and reaches his hand back without turning around, extending it for Cody to take. Cody holds his hand and lets Noel pull him through the crowd, too enamored by everything going on around him to realize that Noel doesn’t let go until they’re a few blocks down the street.

Noel stops walking when they reach the entrance to a massive hotel and lets go of Cody’s hand. “Want to crash this event?” He smirks at Cody, nodding his head towards the well-dressed people inside, crowding the hotel bar. Cody smiles mischievously and they head inside, trying to act as though they belong. 

Noel walks toward the bar and picks up a drink menu, scanning it over before handing it to Cody. “What do you want to drink?”

Cody’s eyes widen when he reads the prices, “23 dollars for a drink? You’re shitting me.” 

Noel’s eyes shine as he laughs, “Welcome to LA. Get whatever you want.”

Cody puts the menu back down on the bar and looks around. He notices the man next to him deep in conversation with a young woman, his back turned to Cody, the drink in front of him left abandoned. Cody makes sure he’s not looking before swiping it and downing it quickly, setting the glass away from him. 

Noel’s eyebrows raise at the sight and his mouth is open in a half-smile, looking like he’s in disbelief. “You nasty motherfucker, you’re getting herpes tonight if you keep doing that.”

“These don’t look like the kind of people who would engage in any activities that result in STD’s.” Cody retorts, his voice quiet so no one overhears.

They look around and take in the sight of the bustling party, almost exclusively people their age, many adorning some type of cross jewelry around their necks. Noel shoots Cody a knowing look.

“Where the fuck are we? This looks like a Jesus camp singles mixer.” Noel whispers, leaning close to Cody’s ear so only he can hear him.

Cody bites his lip to stop a fit of laughter and they lean their backs against the bar, looking out into the crowd. “Should we mingle? Maybe we can find ourselves a wife if we play our cards right.” Cody jokes, raising his eyebrows at Noel playfully. “We have to get our stories straight first. Who are we tonight?”

“Whoever you want to be, Cody.” Noel offers.

“Okay,” Cody lights up, excited. “We’re mega rich investment bankers or something equally boring, and we’re like perfect specimens of men except for one glaringly obvious flaw. I’ll let you use your imagination on that one.”

Noel nods and smirks, his mind clearly taking off with ideas as he rubs his hands together. “I’m think I’m going to go with...being obsessed with my mom. What’s yours going to be?” Noel asks, before turning to quickly snatch an unattended drink and downing it.

“I think I’m going to be polygamous. See if anybody goes for it.” He winks at Noel and turns to scan the room again.

“Hi there, handsome.” A feminine voice calls and Noel turns to see a plain-looking blonde girl approaching him. “What are you doing standing here all alone for?” 

Cody rolls his eyes and walks toward an empty table a few feet away, cautiously looking for any eyes on him before he takes a big swig of an abandoned Jack and Coke.

Noel smiles at the girl and Cody watches him, wanting to see how Noel pulls this off.

“Just missing my mom, is all. We usually go out together and she had to work late so I’m flying solo tonight.” Noel smiles sweetly at the woman, and Cody wants to laugh. 

The girl is totally buying it, though, which is amazing. “Oh my gosh, that’s so sweet, seems like you’re super close with her?” Noel nods and maintains eye contact with her. “Yeah,  very close.”

“Aw,” the girl coos, “I like a guy that’s close with his mom. I’m Bethany.” She extends her hand for Noel to take, which he does, placing a kiss to her knuckles, surprising both Bethany and Cody.

“Why is a beautiful girl like you alone tonight, Bethany?” Noel purrs, laying it on really thick.

“I’m actually here with my sister, Kristen. She’s been talking to this guy all night and he’s such a bore. When I saw you, I knew that was my way out of that conversation.” She giggles, touching the collar of Noel’s shirt. 

Noel licks his lips and shoots a glance over at Cody. “Oh, so you’re just using me then, huh?” He smirks at her, his tone light and flirty. She starts to giggle again when Noel raises his hand over his eyes, his lip starting to quiver.

“All girls ever do is use me.” He starts into a monologue about how his mom is the only good woman he knows, and he wishes that it was acceptable to just marry her. Noel acts as though he’s crying intensely into his hands, and the shock on Bethany’s face is comical, and Cody almost chokes on the drink he found.

She glances around urgently, probably looking for her sister, and slips away from Noel, leaving her drink on the bar next to him. Noel trails off and looks up through his fingers and once he realizes she’s gone, picks up her practically untouched Vodka Cranberry before raising it towards Cody in a sort of toast, winking and taking a sip. 

They’ve been at this event for an hour and a half now, fake schmoozing and pretending, laughing loudly and drunkenly to themselves whenever the next person walks away from their shenanigans.

Noel’s pretty drunk and so is Cody, and this is the first time Cody’s ever seen him intoxicated. They keep swiping half-empty drinks from the tables as they weave in and out of the crowd, separating and then finding each other repeatedly throughout the night.

Cody’s in the middle of telling this girl that he believes true love should never be constrained to just two people, watching her eyes widen in shock and disgust before he hears a commotion on the far side of the room.

His eyes find Noel arguing with hotel security, who has his hands all over Noel trying to escort him out. Noel breaks free and barrels through the crowd, the security guard chasing after him. Noel brushes past Cody and grabs his wrist, pulling him into a sprint with him as they take off down the hallway.

The security guard yells for them to stop from far behind them, and Noel yanks Cody into a bathroom before locking the door and throwing his body against it, chest heaving.

Cody leans against the opposite wall and tries to catch his breath as they hear the security guard run past the door. Noel puts his finger to his lips to signify for Cody to stay quiet, and they hear the man confirm that he lost them over his radio before taking off back in the direction he chased them from. 

The minute they’re sure he can’t hear them, they laugh loudly and to the point of tears. Cody’s gripping his stomach as he wipes his eyes, his laugh dying down before he looks at Noel again and they burst into laughter once more.

“What a circus, dude. I’m drunk as fuck.” Noel confesses, his voice quieter now as he leans his head back against the door. Cody sinks down to the ground and pulls his knees up, resting his arms against them as he watches Noel’s throat constrict as he tries to steady his breathing.

“How the fuck are we going to get out of here?” Cody laughs lowly, his voice mimicking Noel’s soft tone. “I can’t even see straight.”

Noel opens the door slowly and peeks his head out, searching the hallway. “We run out of the side exit.” He shuts the door again and walks over to Cody, extending both of his hands to help pull him to his feet. Cody smiles at him and lets Noel help him, before they walk to the door, Noel gripping the handle.

“Okay, make a run for it. 3...2...” Noel rips the door open quickly and takes off down the hall towards the exit door, Cody following behind him, both of them giggling as they burst through the door into the back alleyway. 

Noel sighs happily, a chuckle still in his throat and throws his arm around Cody’s neck as they walk.

“That was the weirdest fucking place ever, dude. This guy I was talking to told me it was a Christian Youth Chastity Benefit. Everybody there took an oath to not have sex until marriage, and I guess their churches set up an event for young single people to find a spouse and to raise money for “chastity awareness”. How fucking insane is that?” Noel bellows, his volume drastically different now that they’re outside. “Imagine not being able to fuck until you’re married. What if you never find that person? What if you’ve never met your soulmate?” He’s rambling, and Cody is content to listen as they begin their walk back to the apartment.

“What if the person you’re meant to be with like, lives somewhere far away, like these people only give themselves the option of whoever’s in their designated social circle. Do they just settle then?” Noel carries on, more to himself at this point.

Cody shrugs even though Noel’s not looking at him, and he stumbles a bit as he walks. “I guess they do. Maybe they’re so horny that they marry the first person they can just so they can fuck with no guilt.” Cody laughs and Noel agrees with a hum.

“I had such a great day, Noel. Thanks for making this such an amazing trip so far.” Cody says genuinely, and Noel turns to look at him with a bright smile.

“Of course, Cody. Thanks for making this amazing for me as well.” Noel’s arm is still draped around Cody’s neck and he angles his head toward him so they’re only inches apart.

“I haven’t even done anything, you’re the one that’s taking me to all these cool places. Meeting you was one of the best things that could’ve happened to me.” Cody admits.

“I feel the same way, man.” Noel replies, and Cody feels his eyes lingering on him. Noel removes his arm and places his hands in his pockets. Cody recognizes a change in his demeanor, but chalks it up to Noel being as drunk as he is. 

Cody sways as he walks, the alcohol making him feel light. “Want to play our game again?” 

“Got something you want to ask me?” Noel has a blank expression that worries Cody. 

Cody frowns and forgets the question he was about to ask. “What’s wrong?” He settles for, instead.

“Nothing’s wrong, Cody.” Noel explains.

“Okay, what are you thinking about, then?” Cody questions, wanting to know if he did something bad.

Noel shrugs his shoulders and looks down at the ground. “I don’t know...” he starts, unsure. “I just started thinking about some shit that made me sad, that’s all.” He sighs and Cody wants to ask if he can hold his hand.

“I just...” Noel sighs again, “I just wish things could stay this way.” He looks forward again and even though Cody’s drunk, he can tell Noel looks defeated.

“I wish you lived closer. I think that would make everything okay.” Noel nods as he finishes his sentence, and Cody’s subconscious brain whispers again , ask him. 

Cody clears his throat and musters up some courage, which makes him feel weird that Noel could make him timid in the first place, and speaks finally. “Could we hold hands until we get home?” 

Noel’s head snaps over at him and he nods slowly before pulling his left hand out of his pocket to present to Cody. Cody reaches forward and cups their hands together, like a child would hold their parent’s hand. Noel can’t help but laugh for some reason, and Cody almost pulls away before he feels Noel intertwine their fingers. They walk the rest of the way home in a comfortable silence, and Cody’s head spins. 


	3. Chapter 3

Noel doesn’t have to be at work until 11:00, and Cody begs him to take him back to Venice so they can have breakfast together, and Noel can leave him to swim and hang out at the beach for the day.

Cody whines about wanting waffles and Noel is happy to oblige, leading the way to one of his favorite breakfast spots. Cody feels his body tense as Noel touches his lower back and moves Cody in front of him, guiding him towards the entrance. 

The waffles are insane and Cody’s shoveling the food in his mouth and groaning, “This is so fucking good.” 

“Jesus, Cody, slow down. People are going to think I’m starving you.” Noel laughs as he eats a strawberry off of Cody’s plate. 

Cody scarfs down his food and then picks at Noel’s until he feels full. “That was delicious, oh my god. I could never live here, I’d gain 60 pounds in a month.” 

Noel laughs and wipes his mouth with a napkin. “No way man, we would walk everywhere. Plus, you’d be surfing and swimming all the time.”

Cody’s giddy at that. “That would be so fucking cool. You’re so lucky you get to live here, dude. You could’ve gotten dealt the cards I did, and ended up in Canada.” 

“I wouldn’t mind Canada.” Noel shrugs. 

“No, you’d hate it. It’s gloomy. You belong in the sunshine.” Cody smiles at him and Noel beams back.

“I’d live in hell if you were there.” Noel replies, and that one part of Cody’s brain lights up again, but he doesn’t speak because he can’t be sure his voice won’t crack, so he laughs instead. 

The waiter drops the bill off and Noel reaches for it before Cody grabs it off the table. “Let me get it, you’ve paid for everything so far.” 

Noel rolls his eyes. “I invited you out here, Cody. You’re just going to have to get used to it. While you’re here with me, you’re a kept woman.” He smirks and snatches it out of Cody’s hand and pulls out his wallet. 

Cody feels guilty that Noel has been paying for every single thing. “I just don’t want you to think I’m some kind of scammer, duping men online into being my sugar daddy.” 

“Nah, I just don’t mind taking care of you.” Noel offers with a smirk and an expression on his face that Cody’s only seen when he talks to girls.

Cody laughs and runs his hand through his hair. “Then you, my friend, have officially been suckered. This is the worst sugar daddy deal of all time, all daddy, no sugar.”

The waiter returns Noel’s card after they’ve paid and as he walks off, Cody’s smiling cheekily at Noel. “What?” Noel asks, playfully annoyed.

“Thank you for breakfast,” Cody trails off before his tongue slides across his bottom lip, “Daddy.” 

Noel stares at him and gives no indication that Cody teasing him had any effect. Cody’s not sure what effect he wanted it to have. He’s not sure why he said it, his head filled with thoughts of self-doubt and how fucking weird he probably sounded.

“See, I haven’t been suckered. The sugar is hearing you call me daddy.” Noel winks and stands up, reaching his hand out to help Cody up.

As they walk out of the restaurant, Cody tries to recall a friendship he’s had where they touched each other this much.  _ Maybe it’s a California thing, _ he thinks. 

They make their way down the boardwalk and Noel comments that he has to leave for work shortly. Cody groans without thinking, and Noel laughs genuinely, “I agree, man. I’d much rather be with you all day.”

Cody stops at a surf shop and turns to read a sign with the rates posted on the window. “I think I can rent a surfboard here.”

“Want daddy to get it for you?” Noel asks, voice low and rough and Cody searches for a hint of a discernible joking tone. He doesn’t respond, instead, turning his head to look at Noel, with his lips slightly parted in surprise.

“Here,” Noel says without hesitation, and pulls out his bank card to hand to Cody, who breaks out of his trance to laugh loudly.

“I’m starting to think you have some kind of financial fetish. I might hit the Gucci store if that’s the case.” Cody smirks, and accepts Noel’s card.

“Oh yeah, baby, spend my fucking money.” Cody continues, mockingly sexy. “Yeah, you fucking like swiping my card?”

Noel laughs and claps his hands together and throws his head back like that’s the funniest shit he’s ever heard. Cody beams with pride as he watches Noel ride through his fit of laughter before checking the time.

“Oh shit, I gotta go. Get whatever you want today, surfing stuff, food, souvenirs, Uber ride home, anything.” Noel explains, nodding his head, prompting Cody to do the same.

“Please don’t die out here. I’ll see you at home.” Noel steps to Cody and hugs him tightly, and Cody thinks he feels a light kiss press to the side of his face.

Cody feels a heat course through him and blames it on the weather. 

He spends the entire morning and well into the afternoon in the water. Around 4, he finds himself on the boardwalk, looking for a way to express his gratitude to Noel for being so good to him. 

Everything he finds is stupid shit Noel would never like, dozens of tourist-trap stalls selling t-shirts and magnets. Dejected, he calls himself an Uber and spends the entire ride home thinking of ways to repay Noel for his generosity. 

He cleans up the apartment, tidying where he can, before stepping out onto the balcony for a break. He snaps a photo of the view and sends it in a group chat to his friends back home, instantly getting barraged with texts for pictures of him and Noel together and he realizes that they haven’t taken any. He reminds himself to be conscious of changing that. 

He asks his friends for advice on his current predicament, and they suggest surprising Noel with a nice meal. He shoots off a quick ‘thank you’ text to the group before turning to look for the keys Noel had left with Aleena for him that first day. 

Cody puts Ollie on his leash and takes off down the street towards the grocery store he found on Google Maps only a couple blocks away. He’s not great at cooking, but he wants a chance to show Noel how appreciative he is. He looks up recipes on the entire walk to the store, and settles on some basic pasta dish, not wanting to overestimate himself. 

He uses his own card to pay, and heads back toward the apartment at a quickened pace, wanting to make sure everything is perfect. 

He’s pulling the garlic bread out of the oven just as he hears the front door open, and Noel walking in. 

“Oh my god, it smells so fucking good. Are you cooking?” He hears Noel call before the older man turns the corner into the kitchen, an immediate smile gracing his face when he sees Cody. 

“Wow,” Noel starts, walking past Cody to lift the lid off the pot of spaghetti. “Did you do all this for me?” 

Cody nods and beams at him like a proud child and Noel pinches his cheek and grins back at Cody. He pushes Cody’s hair out of his eyes and they shamelessly stare at one another for a moment before Cody snaps out of it and turns to the cabinets, searching for plates.

“All for you, Noel.” He starts, trying to appear less forthcoming than he is. “Just a small way of saying thank you for everything this week. Now sit down, let me make a plate for you.”  
  


Noel goes to change out of his work clothes and Cody lets out a shaky breath the minute he walks out of the room.

Noel comes back in just as Cody’s done setting everything up, and sits down at the table. Cody sets the plate down in front of Noel, piled high with spaghetti and garlic bread. Noel smiles and leans back in the chair, watching Cody’s every move as he serves him. 

They sit at opposite ends of the table, and sit in silence for a few moments as they eat. “I love this, Cody.” Noel’s voice is soft.

“Good, I’m glad. I’m not much of a cook but I figured it’d be something I could-“ Cody starts, when Noel cuts him off by shaking his head.

“It’s the best spaghetti I’ve ever had.” Noel smiles at him and twirls the pasta around his fork absentmindedly. “I usually eat alone most nights. It’s nice to have this, with you especially.”

Cody stands up and brings out some random wine that he impulsively bought and wonders if he looks stupid or desperate for doing this.

“Wine too? Fuck a sugar baby, I got a wife. Keep this up and I’ll throw your return ticket away and keep you to myself forever.”

Noel laughs and Cody rolls his eyes and tells him to shut up, to cover up the fact that his stomach is doing backflips, and he pours Noel a glass. 

“Thank you, sweetheart.” Noel teases as he brings the glass to his lips and takes a sip.

When they’re done eating, Cody stands up to clears the table but Noel beats him to it. “I’m doing the dishes, go sit down. Let’s watch a movie.” Cody helps him collect the dishes and puts them next to the sink before retreating to the couch to find something for them to watch. 

Cody decides on a horror movie that looks pretty fucking bad, but he knows they’ll have more fun clowning it than they would watching a  _good_ scary movie. Noel settles next to him on the couch, and laughs at Cody’s choice. 

“You can hold onto me if you get scared.” Noel taunts him, and Cody retaliates with a quick jab to Noel’s ribs as the older man laughs and leans forward, grabbing his weed tray from the coffee table and preparing a blunt for them to smoke. The introductory scene of the movie plays, and Noel laughs boisterously at the already terrible acting and Cody smiles, eyes straight forward, glued to the screen. 

A loud, blood-curdling scream ends the very last scene, and it jolts Cody awake. He didn’t realize they had even fallen asleep and missed like half of the movie. He is disoriented for a second before he feels Noel moving. 

Cody looks down and sees Noel’s body pressed against him, relaxed and comfortable, and Cody feels a tension wash over him as he gazes at Noel. His eyes are closed and Cody can hear his soft breathing. Noel shifts his position and leans further against Cody’s body, and Cody feels his own throat tighten. 

When he looks back on that moment, Cody will recognize it as the beginning of a very tangible shift within himself. 

The sun shining on his face wakes him up, he’s alone, on the couch still. He wonders how Noel reacted to finding himself pressed against Cody like that. He wonders why he’s wondering. He knows why he’s wondering. 

He hears the bedroom door open and Noel emerges, quietly shutting the door, not yet having seen Cody awake. 

“Leaving me again, huh?” Cody teases, his voice groggy but his tone light. 

“I wish I could be going literally anywhere else. I have a meeting today, too, so it’s probably going to be a late night.” 

“Or you could just call in sick.” Cody offers, a hopeful smile on his face. 

Noel jokes about needing to work to keep being able to afford having him as a sugar baby and Cody is sure that Noel can tell that he’s blushing. 

“I thought I was your wife now?” Cody fires back. 

Cody’s phone buzzes and to his surprise, its a text from an unknown number. 

_dude it’s my birthday you have to come out with us tonight. tell Noel he isn’t responding to my texts_

_oh it’s spock btw lol_

“Spock’s birthday is tonight, are we going?” He questions, ignoring the implication of a ‘we’ as he watches Noel lace his shoes. 

“Definitely. I’ll DD, I don’t feel like drinking, so I’ll probably just smoke before I get there.” Noel answers, standing and turning towards the door, “See you later tonight, then.” 

Cody snorts and calls after him, “Not going to give your wife a proper goodbye?” 

Noel calls his bluff and crosses the floor to where he’s sitting and places a kiss to the top of Cody’s head. 

“Have dinner ready by the time I get home or I’ll bend you over my knee.” Noel jokes in a stupid 1950’s sitcom voice and Cody can feel a smile creeping on his own face as he rolls his eyes, pretending to be annoyed by the thought. 

Cody’s standing on the curb in front of Noel’s building, checking his phone for the time. Spock and Cash are 20 minutes late to pick him up and he wonders if maybe they didn’t really want him to come. 

Just as he’s about to go back inside, he hears honking and turns to see Cash pull the car up, fighting off Spock, who is leaned over from the passenger side smashing on the horn and waving at Cody. 

“It’s my fucking birthday, baby!” He laugh-shouts, pulling a lit blunt to his lips.  
  


It’s not even midnight by the time Cody, Cash, Spock, and some of their friends are all sloshed in a booth toward the back of the club.

Cody’s about to keel over from laughter when he sees Noel standing at the entrance, scanning the crowded, dark room for familiar faces.

Noel’s eyes meet his and that big smile reappears as he walks across the club to their booth, sliding in beside Cody. They’re sitting extremely close so they can all fit in the booth and Noel’s talking to the boys, wishing Spock a happy birthday, catching up with everyone, when he finally stops to look at Cody. 

“Hi there.” He says sweetly into Cody’s ear, but it’s almost inaudible over the loud music.

Cody looks up at him and his eyes are squinted, lips slightly parted and the corners of his mouth are turned up in a big, drunk, open-mouth smile. 

“I missed you.” Cody replies, slurring slightly, and wraps an arm around Noel’s waist, concealed from the other men at the table. “Come dance with me.” He whines.

Noel laughs at Cody’s demeanor and shakes his head. “Sorry, man. I don’t dance.”

Cody groans and throws his head back theatrically, “With me, you do.” and pushing Noel to stand up before standing up behind him, almost stumbling over as he does.

Noel catches Cody and has his hand firmly on his lower back, steadying him. “I got you, I got you. You sure you’re good to dance, dog?”

Cody nods and tilts his head towards Noel, a drunken smirk overtaking his face again. “You’re not getting out of it that easy.” He downs the last of his tequila mixer and grabs Noel’s wrist, and pulls him onto the dance floor behind him. 

The song that was playing finishes and a trap Latin beat plays and a wave of excited screams booms out from the crowd surrounding them.

“I’ve never heard this song.” Noel warns Cody, close to his ear as he speaks, and Cody can smell his cologne.

“Watch and learn.” Cody says, swaying slowly, staring into Noel’s eyes as he moves, singing along to the song.

Noel laughs like he’s uncomfortable, glancing around at the people on the floor, dancing and grinding against each other, and is cemented in place.

Cody laughs loudly and pulls Noel’s hands toward himself and places them on his own hips. Noel’s eyes snap over to where he’s touching Cody and Cody can see him swallow before glancing back around the club.

Cody grips the back of Noel’s neck and pulls him down so that Noel can hear him speak, “Don’t look at them, look at me. Focus on me.”

Noel nods in response and tightens his grip on Cody’s hips, eyes trained on the younger man, watching as Cody moves in time to the beat, leaning forward again to whisper the lyrics in Noel’s ear.

His arms go up fully around Noel’s neck as he pulls him in, touching their foreheads together, his eyes closing as the alcohol takes control of him again.

The moment suddenly feels overwhelming, the beat hammering in Cody’s ears as he dances. He turns around to face away from Noel, and pushes his back flush against Noel’s chest.

Red lights swirl above them, and everyone is covered in a thin sheen of sweat, glistening as their bodies move rhythmically. Cody can’t help but laugh out loud, the noise getting drowned out by the music, in drunken awe of the movie scene playing out around him. Everything feels special in California.

Cody feels arms wrap around his waist and he’s being pulled back against Noel’s body. His head feels heavy, and he lays it back on Noel’s shoulder. Cody feels him breathing on his neck and it causes his skin to prickle.

A breath catches in his throat when he feels Noel grind his hips forward against his ass.

They’re suddenly the only two people in the room. Cody can’t feel anybody bumping up against him, can’t smell the sweat and liquor spilled on the sticky ground, can’t even see anybody else; all his mind can seem to make sense of in that moment is Noel. 

_Noel’s hands running up and down his sides as he moves against him. Noel’s cologne. Noel’s body. Noel. Noel. Noel. Noel. Noel._

The song ends and a shitty remix begins and Noel isn’t touching him anymore and when Cody turns back to look, he half expects Noel to not be there.

“Let’s go home.” Noel says in his ear, and Cody’s agreeing faster than he intends to.

They go to say their goodbyes to the boys, but they pressure Cody to have another drink before letting them leave. Noel sits on the opposite side of the booth from him and doesn’t say another word, but immediately stands up as soon as Cody sets his empty glass down. 

Noel’s arm is around him holding him up, supporting Cody’s weight as he stumbles out of the club and towards the car. Once they walk up to it, Noel leans Cody against the side as he opens up the passenger door for him. He helps Cody into the seat, and his body immediately slumps down. 

Noel chuckles tiredly, “Come on, man. You’re going to have to help me out here. Sit up straight.”

Cody whines and turns his head against the headrest, and Noel laughs genuinely.

“Spoiled brat.” He says teasingly as he leans into the car to pull Cody up in the seat.

He shuts the door and Cody watches him walk around the car to the drivers side. He gets in and starts the car before shooting a look at Cody. 

“Buckle up, somebody loves you.” He says, smirking at Cody before pulling out onto the road.

Cody’s blabbing about shitty musicians on the ride home and drunkenly confesses that this girl he was dating only ever listened to Russ, and when they broke up last year, that he listened to Russ’s album for two weeks straight.

“I was trying to feel closer to her but it only ended up making me get over her faster because I realized that I should’ve never been into a girl who liked Russ that much.” Cody snorts and runs his hands through his hair. 

“I know, man, you don’t have to say it.” Cody continues, even though Noel hasn’t gotten a word in edgewise for the past 10 minutes. “Fuck that girl, though, for real. She was crazy. I hate girls.” He slurs, leaning his head against the window, finally silent.

Noel laughs and claps his hand down on Cody’s leg. “No, you don’t, man. You’ll love girls again tomorrow. But don’t think I’m going to let you ever forget that you became a Russ stan.”

Cody’s laugh echoes in the car. “What, like you never had any girlfriends that made you listen to some shitty music?”

“No, not really.” Noel shrugs. 

“You’ve never told me about your ex girlfriend’s.” Cody comments, and looks out of the window.

“There’s nothing to tell, really.” Noel explains. 

“Yeah right, you’ve had at least one crazy ex girlfriend. Everybody has.” Cody presses on.

“I’ve never had any girlfriend’s.” The car stops at the red light and Cody snaps his head over to look at Noel.

“No fucking way.” He starts, bewildered.

Noel turns to look at him with a frown, brows furrowed. “What?” He questions.

“You’ve never had a girlfriend! How could you not have told me that, dude?” Cody laughs so loudly that his side hurts, and his sentences coming out in fragments. “All those times...you made fun of people on Fortnite...for being 30 year old virgins...and this whole time...you’ve never even had a girlfriend.” He grips his side as his laughter dies down, and notices he’s laughing alone.

“Hey dude, I’m sorry, I was just teasing, you know I don’t care if you’ve never had a girlfriend.” He says, softly now, when he sees Noel staring straight forward, stoic.

“I never said I was a virgin who’s never dated anyone, I’ve just never had a  _girlfriend_.”  Noel’s voice is steady and calm, and Cody’s wracking his drunk brain to make sense of the statement when it hits him like a ton of bricks. 

They’re silent for a moment, Cody trying and failing to come up with a reasonable thing to say.

“So you’re gay, dude?” He wants to roll out of the moving car as soon as he says it and sees Noel cock an eyebrow. 

“That a problem?” Noel replies. 

“What?” Cody answers, “No! I mean, no, of course it’s not a problem, dude. I just...why didn’t you ever tell me?” 

Noel shrugs again, clearly uncomfortable as he squirms in his seat. “I didn’t think it was something that would ever come up between us, I guess.” 

Cody can’t help it when he gets distracted from this big moment and drunkenly says, “Oh so there’s an ‘ _us_ ’ now?” 

Noel rolls his eyes and shoves Cody against the passenger door boyishly. Cody laughs and fixes the hair that fell in his eyes from the impact. “I’m not afraid to throw up all over you and this car.” He warns, smirking at Noel.  
  


They get back to the apartment building and Noel gets out of the car, going to the passenger side. He opens the door for him, and waits for Cody to unbuckle himself.

“Help me.” Cody whines, grinning.

“Right, sorry, dog. I forgot you were 2 years old.” Noel banters back, leaning down into the car and over Cody’s body to unbuckle his seat belt.

As Noel goes to grab Cody and help him out of the car, Cody starts laughing to himself.

“What’s so funny?” Noel teases as he pulls back to look at him. 

“It’s going to sound stupid, dude.” Cody laughs and Noel smirks.

“As opposed to all the other stupid shit you’ve ever said?” 

Cody knocks Noel in the shoulder weakly and smiles, closing his eyes as he speaks.

“You how different people can be from what we build them to be in our heads? Like when you read the Harry Potter books and visualize it, and then the movie is like, so different than what you imagined.” He licks his lips and pauses for a moment.

“I was just laughing because you’re exactly how I thought you’d be. You walk like I thought that you would and you laugh like it and smell like it, but it all still feels new to me when I find out for sure.” He opens his eyes slowly and raises them to meet Noel’s, who’s still leaning above him, inches away.

The tension from earlier at the club returns, and it settles in the air.

Noel doesn’t say anything for a while, just looking at him with an unreadable expression. “You’re drunk, man. Let’s go upstairs.” He says, voice soft when he finally speaks. 

He helps Cody get out of the car and holds him up again with an arm around his waist as they go through the lobby and down the hall to the elevators.  
  


Once they’re inside the elevator, Noel pushes the button for his floor and steps back to Cody, standing close to him as the doors shut. 

Cody’s holding onto Noel for stability and finds himself leaning his head against his shoulder, turned towards his chest.

Noel lets out a breath and strokes Cody’s back gently, staring intensely up at the indicator telling them what floor they’re on, like he doesn’t know where else to look. 

Cody’s throat feels dry as his hand comes up to gently touch the collar of Noel’s shirt. He feels Noel swallow roughly as he pulls the top of his shirt down slightly, gently running his fingers through the hair on Noel’s chest.

“It feels so nice when I touch you.” Cody mutters into Noel’s shoulder. “For so long, it felt like you only really existed to me virtually. It feels weird to know that you’re real.”

Cody glides his hand over Noel’s chest, leaning against him, seeing Noel’s eyes shift down to follow his hand, watching every fluid movement intently.

“I’m real, Cody.” He whispers as their eyes meet, and he lets Cody continue running his hands over his torso as the elevator dings and the doors open. 

  
Once inside the apartment, Cody nearly peels all of his clothes off. “I feel disgusting, dude. I’m all sweaty.” He laughs, leaning against the kitchen counter to steady himself as he pulls his shoes off.

He strips down to his underwear when Noel turns around and sees him and raises his eyebrows before clearing his throat, “I’m going to take a shower, you can go after me, I’ll be quick.”

Cody groans and trots behind Noel as he heads to the bathroom.

“What are you doing, Cody?” He asks when Cody slips into the bathroom behind him before shutting the door.

“I don’t want to be alone.” Cody whines, and Noel clicks his tongue and shakes his head.

“Okay, you can stay in here with me, but don’t stand there looking at me while I get in, you pervert.” Noel laughs, grabbing Cody’s shoulders and turning his body to face the door.

Cody rolls his eyes as he glances over the wood grain of the door, hearing Noel undressing behind him. The shower curtain is pulled back and the water turns on before Noel steps in and calls out to him once he’s fully concealed. “Okay, you can turn around now.”

Cody plops himself down onto the closed lid of the toilet, and stares at himself in the mirror, studying his face, drunkenly pulling at his cheek before making a funny face at himself and laughing. “You’re supposed to be entertaining me, Noel, I’m having to do it myself here.” 

The mirror starts to fog up from the steam and Cody lets out an over-the-top groan. “You’re taking forever!”

“Hey,” Noel starts, laughing. “Deep conditioning takes time, gotta massage the scalp.”

“That sounds amazing.” Cody replies, staring at the closed shower curtain. A moment passes with no response.

“Noel?” 

“Yeah?”

“Can you wash my hair, too?”

Noel laughs loudly, but stops when Cody says quietly, “I’ll close my eyes.”

Another moment of silence, then Cody hears Noel sigh.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this, come on.”

Cody stands up so fast he gets lightheaded, and holds onto the wall as he takes his underwear off with one hand.

He walks over to the shower and cups a hand over his eyes before he pulls back the curtain and the silence feels heavier now. He’s too drunk to think about the fact that Noel is probably looking at his naked body, while naked himself. 

He feels Noel’s hand grasp his forearm and guide him into the shower. Cody steps in front of Noel and faces the shower wall and feels the water hit him.

He only uncovers his eyes after he hears Noel mumble, “Okay,” but he doesn’t turn around.

He hears Noel opening a cap and squeezing shampoo out before rubbing his hands together, and Cody counts the tiles on the wall when he feels Noel’s long fingers weaving through his wet hair. 

The soapy water runs down Cody’s spine as Noel rinses his hair, and his nerves are completely shot.

_ This is fucking crazy.  _ His brain repeats over and over again, until it’s too much, and his eyes squeeze shut, his hand shooting up to the wall to help him keep his balance.

Noel touches his back gently, and his voice is so quiet when he speaks. “All done.”

Cody wordlessly steps out of the shower without once turning back to look at Noel, leaving him to finish bathing in peace. 

Cody’s snuggled up in his makeshift bed on the couch, playing on his phone, when Noel finally exists the bathroom wearing a white t-shirt and black boxers.

“Goodnight.” Noel mumbles, not looking at him as he bee-lines for his bedroom, shutting the door behind him gently. 

Cody waits until he’s sure Noel is fast asleep before reaching down into his boxers and wrapping his hand around himself.

His eyes close as he masturbates on Noel’s couch, picturing him coated in a layer of sweat like tonight at the club, moving above him. He bites the blanket Noel gave him to use, twisting his hand at a quickened pace, imagining that it’s Noel’s fingers wrapped around him, making him feel this way.

Cody cums into his hand and his chest is heaving as he tries to quiet his panting.

He stays awake the entire night, looking up at the ceiling, listening to Noel’s soft breathing coming from behind the door just a few feet away from him. 


	4. Chapter 4

When Cody wakes up in the morning, Noel is still shut away in his bedroom sleeping. It’s almost 11:30 in the morning, and they’ve lost a good chunk of their last full day together already. Cody sighs in disappointment and tries to tame his hair before he stands up and walks over to the bedroom door.

When he pushes it open quietly, it’s dark and he can hear Noel’s soft, even breathing. He almost feels bad when he crosses the floor and pulls back the curtains, letting the sunshine pour into the room.

“Rise and shine!” Cody chirps, annoyingly. Noel groans and furrows his brow, eyes still closed, before throwing a pillow over his head. Cody walks over to him and shakes him gently. “Wake up, sleepyhead, it’s almost noon.”

When Noel doesn’t budge, Cody has to take more deliberate action. He throws himself down into the bed, and it shakes violently. Noel’s loud groan is muffled by the pillow, and Cody stands up to walk a few feet away, before launching himself down onto the mattress again, hoping the aggressive movement forces Noel to get up.

Cody swings his legs over the side of the bed to stand up again before Noel’s arms wrap around his waist, anchoring him down. He’s a lot stronger than Cody would’ve guessed.

Noel pulls Cody back down onto the bed, still wrapped in his arms. He settles Cody’s body against his own, Cody’s back pressed to his chest. Noel’s head nuzzles into Cody’s neck, breathing him in slowly.

“Stay with me like this for a second.” Noel whispers, his first coherent sentence of the morning. Cody’s muscles are tense and he tries to remember to breathe as Noel spoons him, whispering sweetly into his ear about how soft his skin is.

They lay close together, unmoving, for god knows how long. Noel’s breathing is steady and slow, peaceful, whereas Cody can’t stop himself from freaking the fuck out.

Noel strokes Cody’s arm comfortingly, almost as if he can sense Cody’s inner turmoil. “What is the plan for today?” He asks, and Cody’s glad for a distraction.

“I want to do whatever you want to do.” Cody offers, selflessly, not wanting to waste Noel’s day off.

“Don’t worry about me, I already have something planned for you tonight. Just tell me what you want to do, and we’ll do it.” Noel’s tone is serious, and Cody figures that at this point, he should just listen to Noel.

“You’re going to eat your words.” Cody laughs and turns back to look at Noel over his shoulder.

“As long as it’s not some kind of celebrity bus tour, I’ll be fine.” Cody snorts at that, and turns back to face forward. Neither of them pull away or make a movement to stand up until well past noon.

Cody’s practically skipping down Hollywood boulevard, pouncing with excitement as the open-roof red bus comes into view.

“You’re shitting me.” Noel groans.

Cody beams at him and grips his hand, pulling him towards it. “You said you’d do anything I wanted. You didn’t _lie_ to me, did you, Noel?” He asks coyly, smirking at the man trailing behind him.

A bleach blonde woman in her 60’sstanding close to the bus calls out to them, “Hi boys, are you going to be joining us on the next tour?”

Cody pipes up, “We sure are!”

The woman’s voice is so over-the-top theatrical and perky that Cody, whose idea this was, wonders how they’re going to get through the next hour with her, he can’t imagine how Noel’s feeling.

“Next tour starts in about 15 minutes, take a look around our gift shop, they’ll make an announcement when it’s time to leave.” She chirps, before turning to start the same rehearsed sales pitch on an elderly couple walking past.

Cody’s still holding onto Noel’s hand as they maneuver through the gift shop, browsing for things he can bring back to his friends.

“It’s going to be cold on that bus with no windows like that, we should get you a jacket or something.” Noel offers, and his voice has no hint of anger or annoyance behind it, which makes Cody feel better about dragging him into it.

Noel breaks away from his grasp and wanders off to the sweatshirts, holding up a black zip up hoodie with ‘ _Los Angeles_ ’ written across the chest for Cody to see. “How about this one?”

Cody’s eyes scan the rest of the table where Noel was standing, and none of the other colors appeal to him. “Perfect.”

Noel drapes the sweatshirt over his arm and returns to his spot behind Cody as they peruse the rest of the store. When Cody’s arms are full of magnets, t-shirts, and a shot glass for Marcus, they walk to the counter to check out. 

Cody reaches for his wallet when Noel’s hand is on his wrist and he shoots him a look. “Are you going to make me fight you for it every time?”

Cody rolls his eyes and steps back, allowing Noel to step to the register and pull his card out to pay without a fight.

Noel helps him put his new sweatshirt on, and they sit in the very back of the bus during the tour. Cody’s sitting in the back corner, and his eyes are glued to the sights of the Hollywood as they pass through. Noel’s hand rests on Cody’s thigh the minute they take their seats, and he keeps it there for the entire tour. 

The sun is starting to set by the time they’re finished doing Cody’s list of tourist shit. Noel’s hands are full of shopping bags as they walk back towards the parking lot they left the car at.

“Thank you for enduring that with me, I know it was painful for you.” Cody offers, laughing.

“I just hate that stuff because it’s not for me. You’re a tourist, that stuff is designed to appeal to you. Besides,” Noel continues, fishing his keys out of his pocket as they approach the car. “It wasn’t all bad.” He smirks stupidly at Cody, before unlocking the car and setting the bags in the trunk. He opens the passenger door for Cody, and Cody slides in without any remarks.

Noel’s driving them through downtown, and Cody can’t help but feel so bittersweet as he sees the last bit of sun sip down behind the horizon.

“You hungry?” Noel asks, looking over at Cody, a worried expression on his face. Cody realizes his sadness must’ve been apparent, or maybe Noel just knew how to read him.

“I want In-N-Out.” Cody demands, turning toward Noel. “Nobody will shut the fuck up about it, I want to see what all the hype is about.” Noel smiles once he realizes Cody’s fine, and turns them down a side street.

“Your wish is my command.”

Cody’s smashing down the rest of his animal-style Double Double burger as they pull up to the boardwalk in Venice. This seemed to have become their ‘place’, and it was so fitting for Noel to take him here on their last night together.

They’re parked in the cement lot covered in a thin dusting of sand, and the sound of Noel sipping his strawberry milkshake is the only noise in the car.

“What did you have planned for tonight?” Cody asks, breaking the silence.

“At night they have games and rides on the boardwalk, I thought you would like it.” Noel looks worried, like he’s afraid that Cody is disappointed.

Cody claps his hands together as he lets out a laugh, grabbing Noel’s milkshake out of his hand and taking a sip. “Let’s go, you’re about to get your ass handed to you.”

“Is that right?” Noel laughs. “We’ll see about that.”

Cody gets out of the car and looks around at the lot with nobody around before deciding to be childish. “Race you.” 

Before Noel can comprehend what he said, Cody takes off running towards the entrance of the pier, and Noel barrels off behind him.

They’ve been walking around for 15 minutes, browsing all the stalls of artists doing caricatures, making bracelets, painting sea shells. Noel parts with him to go into the bathroom, and Cody stops at a stall of an older woman stringing beads onto a keychain together. “I can do any name.” She says, pointing at the display.

He buys a keychain from her and has her string his own name into the beads.

Noel’s sitting on his phone at a bench by where Cody left him, and he pulls the keychain out of his pocket as he approaches him.

“Got you something.” 

Noel’s eyebrows raise as he accepts the gift, and reads the name displayed across it. “ _Cody_.”

Cody swallows and hopes that Noel understands his sentiment instead of just thinking he’s some kind of narcissist.

“I love it.” He answers, pulling his keys out of his pocket and attaching the keychain right away. “So I can always have you around.” He holds his keys up for Cody to see the finished look, and smiles brightly. 

“Okay, here we go,” Cody smirks as he walks up to a boxing arcade machine. “If I get a higher score than you, you have to go on the Ferris wheel with me.”

Noel throws his head back and laughs. “Fuck no, there is no way. I hate heights, I am not going on that fucking death trap, no matter what.”

“Afraid you’ll lose?” Cody counters, pushing his tongue against the inside of his cheek, cocking his head.

Noel holds his stare and his smile turns into his signature smirk. “Go ahead, then.”

Cody steps in front of the machine and gives the worker 2 dollars, watching as the lights and buzzers go off, and the punching bag lowers in front of him. He thinks about something that pisses him off, and reels his fist back before smashing it forward into the punching bag, sending it flying back up into the machine. The bright red scoreboard reads 872/1000.

Cody looks pleased with himself and steps aside to let his counterpart take a shot. Noel’s definitely not a bodybuilder, but he’s pretty fucking strong, and Cody gets nervous about his score for a second when he sees Noel playfully crack his knuckles and bring his fist back.

Noel coolly delivers one swift, hard punch to the punching bag and it flies back, the scoreboard reading 1000/1000 and the large red buzzer on top of the machine rings out.

“Read it and weep, baby.” Noel smirks as he flexes his muscles at Cody in an obnoxious manner. 

“You can get any of the one’s on the top row.” The uninterested teenager manning the machine says, and points lazily at the wall of stuffed animals.

“Take your pick.” Noel offers, putting his hand on Cody’s back to bring him closer to the wall to choose. “Something to remember my incredible strength by.” Noel tilts his head to look at Cody and smirks, hand still on his back.

Cody chooses a brown teddy bear stuffed animal and holds it under his arm as they walk further down the pier. They pass by the entrance of the Ferris wheel and Noel puts his hand up over Cody’s eyes to block him from seeing it. “Nope, you fucking lost, fair and square.”

Cody laughs and pretends to be annoyed as he pushes Noel’s hand away and rolls his eyes. “Fuck! I really wanted to go on it.”

Noel’s laugh dies down and he sees Cody’s legitimate disappointment. “We can go on it, but if you shake it or do any kind of stupid shit, I will open the door and throw you out, deal?”

A big, stupid smile graces Cody’s face. “Deal.”

  
They climb into the cabin of the Ferris wheel, sitting on opposite benches as the employee shuts the door behind them. The impact rocks the cabin a bit, and Noel grips onto the bench, panicked, even though they haven’t even left the ground yet. “The things I do to myself for you, Cody.” He shakes his head and laughs, and Cody feels the impact of those words.

Once everyone is seated, the ride clicks and they ascend slowly. The sight of Los Angeles at night, lit up around them is incredible, and Cody pulls his phone out to snap a picture.

“Let me take one of you.” Noel says, taking Cody’s phone, angling it at him. 

Cody smiles brightly and Noel snaps the picture, studying it, before handing the phone back. 

They’re at the very top of the Ferris wheel now, and it starts to shake a little from the wind. There is a loud clicking noise, and the ride stops moving altogether, leaving them suspended in the air. Noel’s eyes widen and he looks at Cody, who leans forward and touches his knee. “It’s okay, it’s probably nothing.” 

Suddenly, they hear a voice through the intercom in the cabin. “Ladies and gentleman, I’m so sorry for the interruption to your ride, but it looks as though we are not able to bring you down right now. We have placed a maintenance ticket, and now we’re just waiting on the technician to arrive. Please stay seated inside the cabin, hopefully shouldn’t be too long.”

Noel shakes his head and sighs. “Fuck it.” He pulls his weed pen out of his pocket, taking a long hit before exhaling and offering it to Cody, who takes a hit himself.

They’ve been stuck at the top for a while, both of them now very high to try and pass the time.

Noel rubs the back of his neck and looks out at the water beside them, reflecting the lights of the bustling boardwalk. “This blows, man. I’m sorry you have to spend your last night in LA stuck on a Ferris wheel.”

Cody shrugs and takes another hit of the pen before returning it to Noel. “I wouldn’t mind being stuck anywhere that you are.” He smiles sweetly, and Cody thinks he sees Noel’s cheeks redden.

Cody is overwhelmed by the sight, and randomly remarks that he has no pictures of Noel. Noel laughs and shakes his head. “I’m not photogenic, dude.”

“Oh please, Noel.” Cody starts, pulling his phone back out. “You’re like, gorgeous, always.” When he opens his camera app and looks to make sure it’s in focus, Noel is staring past it, directly at him. 

Noel doesn’t smile, he’s sat straight-faced, and eventually averts his eyes to the camera before Cody clicks to take the picture. Cody examines the image, Noel’s hardened expression surrounded by the soft glow of neon light from inside the cabin makes him look tough and cool.

_And handsome._ Cody’s subconscious remarks.

He smiles and turns the camera to Noel. “Handsome,” he says, allowing his subconscious to win this one. Noel looks at the picture before looking back up at Cody, his expression softening.

A voice bellows from the intercom on the ride. “Thanks folks, for your patience. The technician has arrived to take a look at the issue. Ride should be going here in maybe 10-15 minutes.”

A gust of wind blows through the cracks in the windows of the cabin, and Cody wraps his arms around himself, cursing himself for leaving the hoodie Noel got for him earlier in one of the shopping bags in the car.

“Take my jacket, Cody.” Noel offers, pulling his arms out of the sleeves before Cody can even answer. He leans forward towards Cody, draping it over his shoulders before settling back into the seat.

Cody puts the jacket on and the scent of Noel’s cologne makes his stomach do flips. He crosses his arms over himself again, tucking his hands away into the sleeves of the jacket, still chilly.

There’s a silence between them and Noel is just looking right at him, unabashedly. Instead of shying away, Cody musters up some courage and carefully lifts himself up from his bench, planting himself down next to Noel, rocking the cabin slightly. “I’m tired of being so far away from you.”

Noel smiles sadly, “I was just thinking the same thing.”

It becomes clear that Noel has been hit with the same bittersweet revelation Cody had earlier, that their time was coming to an end. Cody wants to stroke Noel’s face but his throat feels like it’s closing up from their eye contact, so he keeps his hands folded in his lap.

They’re staring at each other for another moment before Noel says, “I think it was my turn to ask you something.”

Cody nods for him to go ahead, and Noel swallows. “Would you stay here, if it was possible?”

Cody answers honestly, without thought, lowering his eyes to study his hands. “Yes.”

Another moment of silence passes before he finds the voice to ask Noel in return, “Do you want me to stay?”

Noel nods and their eyes meet again. “You have no idea how badly I want that.” He whispers, before leaning his head back against the wall of the cabin, staring at the ceiling.

“Noel?” Cody starts, voice nearly silent. Noel hums, closing his eyes and exhaling slowly.

“How long do we keep doing this?” Noel’s eyes open and meet Cody’s, a flash of panic in his irises.

“Doing what?” He asks, cautiously.

Cody feels like the boy who cried wolf when panic strikes him, and he comes to terms with not being brave enough, so he drops it. “Sitting in this Ferris wheel, man. We’ve been up here for like an hour-“

Cody’s sentence trails off because he’s nervous and he’s lying, and Noel knows it. Noel turns his body toward Cody before reaching down and touching his thigh, like he did on the bus tour earlier.

“Say what you want to say, Cody.” Noel commands, voice soft, his vulnerability showing.

He’s gazing at Cody again, like he’s been doing all day, like he has been this entire trip, and Cody finds himself not being able to break away from the intense stare this time.   


Cody’s mouth is open, like he wants to speak, but his voice is strained when he tries to croak something out. “I can’t.” He whispers, and before Noel can press further, the Ferris wheel roars to life and starts clicking. 

Cody swallows a tough pill and slinks back into the seat as they descend back down to the pier, not uttering a word to each other the whole way down.  
  


The walk back to the car is silent too, and Cody’s stomach hurts at the thought of having hurt Noel’s feelings. He wants to say something, but knows nothing can fill the space between them right now.

Cody clutches his fist around the arm of the teddy bear Noel won for him, letting it hang down between their bodies as they walk, accidentally hitting it against Noel’s leg.

Noel looks to his side, and grabs the teddy bear’s other arm, looking back up to smile sadly at Cody, and his heart sinks.   
  


When they get back to the apartment after a torturously tense drive, Noel cleans up a bit, switching a load of laundry to the dryer. Cody’s stuck standing in the doorway, watching Noel’s every move, like he’s studying him. “We could watch a movie again.” Noel offers, dryly. 

Cody gets the hint and moves into the other room, giving Noel some space. He sits on the couch and frowns at the way this night turned out, and he wants to end their time together with a bang, not a blowout, so he glances around the living room for some inspiration. 

When Noel walks into the living room expecting a movie, he finds Cody sitting on the couch, TV turned off, with a bottle of tequila sitting in front of him.

“What’s this?” Noel asks before sitting next to Cody, further away than they had been accustomed to in the past few days.

“We has such a great day together, I just want to sit and hang out with you to bring this incredible trip to an incredible end. Cheers, Noel.” Cody grabs the bottle and takes a swig, his face contorting from the horrible burn in his throat, before handing it over.

Noel throws the bottle back and swallows roughly, shaking his head as he coughs. “God, that’ll put some hair on your chest.” He laughs and sets the bottle on the table again before relaxing against the couch.

“What do you want to do, then?” Noel asks.

Cody props himself onto the couch with his legs crossed, body turned to face Noel. “We could play our question game, turn it up a notch.” Cody raises his eyebrows, retrieving the bottle to take another sip.

Noel laughs at Cody’s expression after he takes another sip, still not used to the burn of tequila. “I’m down.” He smirks, and Cody tilts the bottle towards Noel.

Cheeky bastard that he is, instead of taking the bottle, Noel just opens his mouth and tilts his head back. Cody’s mischievous smirk resurfaces as he raises the bottle to Noel’s lips, tilting it slightly, allowing the alcohol to slowly pour into Noel’s mouth. Cody’s too focused on not missing that he doesn’t register Noel looking right at him.

They continue drinking as the night goes on, both definitely drunk. As Cody feels his own body heat rise and his face is flushed red, Noel reaches forward to tug at the sleeves of his jacket that Cody was still wearing, beckoning him silently to pull it off. 

“Okay okay, fine, let’s see if google can think of a better one!” Noel laughs, now 5 swigs in. Cody’s been teasing him all night about the questions he asks during their game, and how they’ve been so basic and never gritty.

“Oh look what we have here, a list of  naughty questions. Let me see.” Noel’s eyes focus on the phone in front of him as he scans the article, looking for a question that would suit him.

“What’s the last thing you masturbated to?” Noel smirks, “Since you wanted to get the big guns out, go ahead.”

Cody’s feeling the tequila in full swing when he answers, “You, washing my hair.”

Noel drunkenly laughs, the sound booming out, “What, you got a hair fetish or something?”

Cody laughs with him and the liquid courage takes control of him as he stumbles to regain the high ground. He picks up Noel’s phone from in between them and scans the list as he takes another swig and hands the bottle to Noel, who quickly downs a shot’s worth.

“Are you a tits guy or an ass guy?” Cody reads, smirking as he sets the phone down.

Noel laughs and shoots Cody a look. “Neither.” 

Cody squeezes his eyes shut in embarrassment and claps a hand to his forehead, “Oh my god, that’s right, forgot you loved dicks.” He cackles at himself, and Noel’s laughing loudly alongside him.

Laughing so much while he’s this drunk makes Cody dizzy, but it’s a good dizzy.

Noel leans back into the couch and rubs his jaw pensively as he thinks of a question, disregarding the article they were pulling from before. His movements halt as he plays with the frayed edges on the holes in his jeans.

“Have you ever been with a guy, Cody?”

The question seems like it had been something he wanted to ask for longer than they were playing this game for. 

Cody shakes his head, and licks his lips slowly, trying to phrase his answer correctly.

“No, but I’m...” His voice gets quieter unintentionally. “I’m not opposed to it, if it were to happen.” He lifts his eyes to stare into Noel’s, and he feels his stomach muscles tighten.

He breaks their eye contact to clear his throat, grabbing the phone from his lap, now locked.

He holds it out for Noel, who doesn’t reach for it. “2639.” He replies instead, and Cody unlocks the phone, returning to the list because he doesn’t trust himself to come up with his own questions right now.

Cody reads over the article, skimming the sentences with varying degrees of sexual connotations. He decides that he might as well just fucking go for it, what does he have to lose?

“Are you more dominant or submissive in bed?”

Noel smirks and takes another drink from the bottle, way past the point that the taste would make him recoil in disgust. “What do you think?” He offers, as more of a challenge than an answer. 

Cody smirks back, his confidence returning as he holds Noel’s stare. “I think you’re submissive.”

Noel’s eyebrows raise and he licks the corner of his mouth. “And what makes you think that, Cody?”

Cody’s full of adrenaline from the tequila and the fact that this conversation derailed in such a way and is fast-tracked for a direction he never could’ve imagined it’d go. 

The alcohol makes him flirty and playful, like usual, so he doubles down. “I just think you put on this tough guy act for everybody but when it comes down to it, you like to get fucked too.”

“Too?” Noel’s signature smirk has left his face and been replaced by an expression that is unreadable to Cody. “That implies that you like to get fucked. Is that right, Cody?”

Noel’s voice is thick and layered, and the use of his name like that makes Cody flustered. “I’m the one asking the question, now quit trying to deflect.”

Noel chuckles, but his eyes are trained forward, boring into Cody’s. “I’m not a bottom. Figured you’d know that, seeing as you are.”

Cody takes that backtalk as a challenge and furrows his brows. “I am not a bottom!”

Noel laughs loudly and genuinely, before shooting Cody a sarcastic look. “Whatever you say, pretty boy.”

“I’m not!” Cody maintains, his voice cracking.

Noel squints at him, unconvinced. “A top always knows a bottom when they see one.” 

“Clearly you’re not a very good top, then.”

“Oh no, I’m a  very good top.” Noel retorts, taking another shot of tequila from the bottle.

Cody’s ears are ringing. They’ve never talked like this before, ever.

“Prove it.” Cody challenges, his tongue moving in spite of his brain.

Noel almost chokes, the tequila sputtering out of his mouth before he wipes it with the back of his hand. “W-what? Like, you want me to fuck you?”

Cody’s smirk creeps at the corners of his mouth. “Yeah. Fuck me if you’re not a bottom.”

Cody’s absolutely wasted, yet his volume is astronomically lower than it usually is when he drinks. Cody’s cheeks are burning hot and he can’t gauge Noel’s reaction, so instead of retreating, he keeps going.

“Here, maybe this will help you.” Cody starts, reaching to the remote forgotten on the table in front of them. He turns on Noel’s Xbox, opening up the web browser.

His hands are shaking as he pulls the website up, a pit forming in his stomach.

He selects a video before setting the remote back down and turning his body back towards Noel, whose eyes are focused on him intensely.

A masculine moan rings out and Noel breaks Cody’s stare to look at the tv, the reality of the situation setting in as Cody watches Noel’s expression change once he realizes what Cody has chosen.

Rough gay porn plays through the speakers at a low enough volume for only them to hear, and the tension that suddenly surfaces is thick enough that Cody feels the crushing weight of his drunk choices.

Noel‘s expression is unreadable and he hasn’t spoken yet, and Cody wonders if he went too far.

His silent question is immediately answered by Noel diverting his gaze away from the screen,and back to Cody, his eyes carrying that same intensity from before.

“Do you like what he’s doing, Cody?” Noel asks in a whisper, referring to the guy on the tv pounding away at the smaller man pinned beneath him.

Cody’s mouth falls open, all confidence completely shattered as his mind scrambles for the right answer. His brain function shuts down, and instead, he wordlessly nods.

Noel leans back into the couch and reaches out and grabs Cody’s hand with a tendernesshe was not expecting, and places it on the tent forming in his pants. “Tell me what else you like.”

Cody doesn’t know if he means in general or about the video specifically, so he takes a chance and glances back to the television, studying the movements onscreen, his hand unintentionally stroking over the cloth covering Noel’s hardening dick.

“I like how he’s...h-holding him while he...” Cody blushes furiously as he watches the man on screen hold his co-star tight to his chest while he pounds up onto him.

Noel doesn’t let up. “While he what, Cody? Fucks him?” 

Cody nods and looks down at his hand on Noel’s pants and feels his own dick twitch.

“Would you like to be fucked like that?” Noel suggests, sweetly tucking Cody’s hair behind his ears as though they’re on some kind of romantic date and not sitting on his couch, drunk as fuck, with Cody touching his dick.

Cody bites his lip and nods and Noel nods with him like he knew he was going to say yes. “Yeah? Would you like me to fuck you like that? Prove I’m a top? That’s what you wanted, isn’t it?”

Cody looks away, humiliated, and pulls his hand away from Noel before the older man catches his wrist, holding him in place. “I’m not trying to embarrass you. I just want to know that you want this as much as I do.”

The realization that Noel’s dick was hard for  him and not for the people fucking in the video sets in and Cody feels like an idiot for not realizing sooner.

His nerves feel shot as Noel let’s go of his wrist and puts his hand on the side of his face, caressing gently. Cody’s eyes give him away, and he sucks his bottom lip between his teeth and he nods again, slowly this time, unable to find words.

He knows Noel’s waiting for his protest, and when it doesn’t come, he feels Noel’s lips touch his for the first time ever. He kisses slowly, like they have all the time in the world. 

Cody makes a quiet noise into the kiss. Noel grips the sides of Cody’s face, and deepens their kiss before his tongue is in Cody’s mouth. Noel’s lips are soft, contrasting how roughly he kisses him, but he tastes like weed, alcohol, and the mint gum he’s always chewing. It makes Cody’s brain feel like it’s gooey inside of his head.

Noel plants his lips to Cody’s throat and a moan leaves Cody’s mouth. Noel groans as his hands move down his face to grip the back of Cody’s neck, holding him tightly.

“Cody,” he whispers against his skin.

“Yeah?” Cody manages to get out, breathy and uneven.

“Can I take your clothes off?”

Cody swallows roughly as he feels Noel’s hands trail under his shirt, pulling it over his head. He pulls away from the older man and stands up, moving in front of Noel in a way he could only imagine was extremely unsexy.

Noel didn’t seem fazed as he hooks his thumbs into the waistband of Cody’s pants and underwear before slowly pulling them down, exposing Cody’s naked body.

A low, guttural noise escapes Noel’s throat at the sight of him like this and Cody replays the noise over and over in his head as Noel’s hands graze over his bare hips.

Cody stands confidently in front of Noel. The first time, he rationalizes, didn’t count. He tries to regulate his breathing as he watches the dark haired man pull his own clothes off without a hint of urgency. 

Once Noel’s clothes are discarded in a pile on the floor next to his own, Cody’s being pulled onto his lap, and he feels Noel’s hard dick pressing into his thigh beneath him.

The porn scene plays forgotten in the background as they kiss again, this time with more fervor than before. Noel pulls back first, and Cody goes to complain when he sees him raises his hand to his own mouth and lick his fingers. Noel brings the hand back down, fingers slicked with spit, grazing over Cody’s hole as the other hand squeezes his ass.

Cody’s eyes are glued to him. He’s never been so excited, and he suddenly finds himself concerned that Noel can somehow tell how desperate he feels.

The tequila clouds his mind in their flurry of movements, and it’s not until he feels the head of Noel’s dick pressed against his hole that he is snapped back into the moment with a previously unknown clarity.

Noel stares down at their contact point before lifting his eyes to meet Cody’s, and Cody’s heart gets caught in his throat as he feels an unfamiliar burn. 

Noel’s fingers are gripping his hips so tightly and harshly like he’s afraid Cody will float away if he doesn’t hang on to him, juxtaposing the tenderness by which he’s easing Cody down onto him.

He bottoms out and a gasp is forced out of Cody’s throat, the new pain  _ almost _ unbearable.

Noel’s lifting Cody off of him almost all the way, before guiding his hips back down and letting his head fall back in ecstasy.

The ache Cody feels is still present, but dull now, and is quickly being replaced by something else. Noel pulls him off again and repeats the slow motion, and Cody surprises him by dropping down onto him roughly, suppressing a moan by biting his lip so hard he tastes blood.

Noel groans loudly, and Cody is taken back for a second before Noel wraps his arms around him, pulling Cody flush against his chest like the man in the video did. The pit in his stomach feels different now, and it’s a heat that’s building with each upward thrust of Noel’s hips.

“So tight.” Noel coos, his voice low and detached, like he was talking more to himself than Cody. “Just for me.” 

Cody loses himself at that, burying his face into Noel’s neck and moaning softly into Noel’s ear as he lets himself be guided, be fucked.

“Say you’re mine.” Noel mutters, wearing a focused expression as his movements continue.

“I’m yours.” Cody croaks out, a groan replacing his soft whimpers as Noel speeds up his pace and thrusts harder into him. 

“Say it again.” Noel begs, a desperation coating his tone, and Cody feels Noel’s hands gripping his back, holding him in place.

“Yours, Noel.” Cody moans as Noel’s hips crash roughly against him as their lips meet.

“Yours, yours, yours.” He repeats as like a mantra as they cum together, and Cody hopes against all hope that this isn’t the last time.


	5. Chapter 5

Cody’s body’s still shaking as Noel’s hands stroke his back gently, kissing the skin of his exposed shoulder.

“Where have you been all my life?” Noel whispers against his collarbone as he leaves wet kisses on the way down.

Cody feels like he’s floating but Noel’s lips on his skin and his hands holding him tether Cody to the moment.

“Waiting for you.” He finds himself whispering back, like they’re sharing secrets.  
  


He’s still seated on Noel’s lap, and it takes a moment before he realizes they’re still connected, and his cheeks flush as he slowly lifts himself up the length of Noel’s dick. 

A low, strained noise escapes his throat as he starts, the movement creating an obscene ‘ pop ’ as he slides off of Noel. At the loss of contact, Noel lets out a noise that he would deny was a whine if Cody ever were to bring it up. 

They return to the bottle of tequila again, and take turns swigging the little bit that was left, eventually finding themselves sitting on the kitchen floor after a failed attempt to find more alcohol. 

They’re leaned up against opposite cabinets, Cody sitting cross-legged in front of Noel, who sits up with outstretched legs. 

They’re way too drunk, but it feels good. Noel’s looking at him, and that feels good too. Cody reaches forward and hits Noel’s knee before smiling at him. “Why you staring at me like that?” 

When he sees Cody smile, Noel laughs and raises his hand to touch Cody’s where it rests on his knee. “I don’t want to stop looking at you.” 

Cody’s too slap happy to take that for what it is, and he busts out in a fit of giggles and leans forward towards Noel, laughing loud and without thought. 

“Why’s that funny?” Noel says, confused and probably slightly embarrassed. 

“I don’t want to stop looking at you either.” Cody explains, laughter not yet dying down. 

He’s giddy and overemotional, and laughing is the only barrier keeping him from bursting into tears, and begging Noel to quit his job so they can hole themselves up in this apartment like this forever. 

“This place is always going to make me think of you. Everything in this apartment reminds me of our time together.” Noel comments, his voice low, glancing around the apartment. “I’m really going to miss it.” 

Cody‘s drunk brain takes a second to process before confusion sets in.“What do you mean?”

Noel looks back to Cody. “My lease is up in September, been looking at places in Venice.” 

Cody laughs again to cover up the wave of envy that makes it feel like his heart is coming up out of his throat. Not because Noel gets to have Venice, but because Venice gets to have Noel. 

“I can make September work.” He says, only half-joking.

Noel smiles at him. “Yeah? You’d move out here and live with me?”

Cody’s expression is as genuine as his answer. “Yeah.”

“Are you being serious? Because I-“ Noel swallows, stumbling over his own words before collecting himself. “That would be- very cool.”

Cody simply nods, a soft smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “Yeah.”

“Yeah?” Noel offers, like he’s giving Cody one last chance to change his mind.

“Yeah.” Cody confirms, and Noel exhales slowly, trying to catch his breath.

“I’ll look at 2 bedroom apartments, then.”

“One bedroom would be fine, too.” Cody offers as an answer to an unspoken question and Noel’s eyes burn brightly into his.

Noel presses his palms onto the floor on either side of him, and pushes himself up slightly, leaning forward towards Cody and pulling him into a kiss. 

It started off innocently enough with Noel gently touching their lips together, but soon enough Cody is wrapping his arms around Noel’s neck, deepening their kiss and trying to press their bodies as close together as is possible on a kitchen floor.

Noel breaks away when Cody’s hand runs down his chest and stops just below his abdomen. Cody’s spinning, and all of a sudden there’s no Noel, and he’s being brought up to stand, towing behind Noel as he’s pulled into the bedroom.

Noel shuts the door and pushes Cody down onto the bed, and the younger boy lands on his back, up on his elbows, at the foot of the bed.

Cody’s wishes they had just done this on the first night, so they could’ve spent this entire week passing time this way.

Noel’s tugging his shirt over his head, and he stops at the foot of the bed, standing between Cody’s parted legs. Cody doesn’t even blush when Noel’s hands roam his thighs, taking in the image of Cody sprawled below him.

Cody makes the first move when he reaches up to pull Noel’s head down, pressing a delicate kiss to the spot where his neck and shoulder converge.

Noel’s hand leaves his thigh and reaches up to grip the back of Cody’s head, tangling in his hair. Noel exhales softly and the noise makes Cody’s body relax.

Cody closes his eyes and wonders if his lips can burn from the heat radiating from Noel’s skin.

Noel releases his hold on Cody’s head and puts his hands on Cody’s chest, gently pushing him to lay back against the bed.

“Not rough this time.” Cody whispers, and Noel’s eyes meet his.

“Anything for you, baby.” Noel coos softly as he pulls Cody’s boxers down his legs, leaving him exposed from the waist down, only in his t-shirt from earlier.

Noel kicks his own pants off his legs, dressed now only in his underwear, and Cody pulls his shirt over his head without instruction.

Cody lays back against the pillows, discarding his shirt across the room and turning to look back at Noel, still at the foot of the bed, eyes traveling up and down Cody’s body.

“This can’t be real.” Noel whispers to himself, and Cody takes the opportunity to be cinematic.

“I’m real, Noel.” He replies, repeating Noel’s exact words when he drunkenly uttered a similar sentiment a few nights prior in the elevator.

That’s all Noel needs to press his knee into the mattress, crawling over to Cody and positioning himself above him.

Noel reaches down between them and touches Cody’s embarrassingly hard dick, leaking with precum.

“Excited?” He ribs, running his thumb over the head, causing Cody to jerk his hips up.

Cody nods and blushes furiously, Noel’s much better at this than he is. He feels Noel’s long fingers wrap around his length before starting into slow, deliberate strokes.

Cody’s twisting and turning at the sensation and Noel places his hand firmly on Cody’s hip to steady him in place, continuing his movements on Cody’s dick, watching the younger man squirm beneath his hold.

“Feel good?” Noel asks, raising his eyebrows slightly as he maintains eye contact with Cody. 

Cody’s eyes squeeze shut when he feels Noel’s head dip down to place kisses on his chest, moving down his body slowly as he continues working Cody in his hand.

Noel twists his hand in  just the right way and Cody moans loudly, arching up off the mattress, legs parting slightly despite Noel’s firm hold on his hip.

Noel lets go of Cody’s hip, allowing him to buck up into his hand, chasing relief that is just within his reach. Cody thinks he can finish like this, when he feels Noel’s hand brush against his inner thigh, snaking down low.

Noel adjusts his body to a more comfortable position and Cody feels Noel’s thumb brush over his hole.

His eyes shoot open and he looks down at Noel, left hand still working him, and he looks up from between Cody’s legs and their eyes meet.

Noel pulls his right hand away from Cody’s most sensitive spot and brings it up to his own mouth. He holds Cody’s stare as he sucks on two of his own fingers before pulling them out, glistening wet with spit.

Noel’s eyes are still watching Cody as he dips his hand back down to his ass. Cody opens his mouth to speak, but a high-pitched whine comes out as Noel’s finger slicks him up before pushing deep into him.

He works his finger in and out of Cody, pumping his fist right around Cody’s dick at the same time, and Cody’s unraveling.

Noel tightens his grip as he strokes him, and when he pulls his finger out, only to add a second and plunge them both into Cody at once, Cody comes fully undone.

He’s gripping the sheets and bucking his hips wildly, and grinding onto Noel’s fingers, when he reaches down to frantically grasp at the skin of Noel’s shoulder. “I’m close.” He croaks out, and right before he cums, he feels him withdraw his fingers, and the wet heat of Noel’s mouth on his dick, and Cody lets go.

Noel swallows, and Cody’s eyes go wide at the site.

_ No fucking way. No fucking way. No fucking way. _ His brain repeats.

He can’t help but bring his hand up to touch Noel’s face gently, in awe of the gesture.

Noel laughs like he’s reading his mind, and crawls up to Cody before dropping his head to kiss him gently.

Cody can taste himself on Noel’s tongue as they kiss and it causes a rush of blood to shoot to his softening dick.

Noel looks painfully hard, dick pressed tightly against the confines of his underwear, and Cody licks his bottom lip. “My turn.” He says, pushing Noel off of him and onto his back.

Noel groans and brushes Cody’s hair back when he finally settles in between his legs. Cody runs his hands up and down Noel’s bare thighs, trying to figure out how he’s going to pull this off.

He bends his head down and brings his hand to the waistband of Noel’s boxers, before pulling them down slightly, his dick springing out, presenting itself for Cody.

He lets out a shaky breath and swallows roughly before bringing himself down to the base of Noel’s dick, parting his lips and licking a slow stripe up the length of it.

Noel’s shoulders shudder and he lets out an uneven moan as Cody takes the head of his dick into his mouth. He tries to recall the thousands of porn videos he’s watched since hitting puberty, but his mind is completely blank and focused entirely on Noel. 

He doesn’t know what he’s doing at all, but he knows he wants it to make Noel feel good, so he lets the older man’s soft noises and body language guide him. 

He wraps his hand around the base, and pulls his mouth off of Noel’s dick to catch his breath before returning with determination, letting his tongue lay flat against the underside of the shaft as he bobs his head slowly, up and down. 

Noel getting his dick sucked was an image that will be burned into Cody’s mind’s eye for the rest of his life. His eyes are glued to Noel’s face as he takes him further into his mouth, withdrawing his hand as he tries to take him all the way, sputtering for a moment before he learns how to control his breathing. 

Noel’s eyes are closed, and his expression is almost agonized when his dick hits the back of Cody’s throat. Cody almost stops to ask if he’s doing it right when he hears Noel mutter, “Unreal.” before tangling his fingers in Cody’s hair. 

Cody hums in satisfaction, and the vibration causes Noel to groan and bite his lip, clearly trying to hold himself together. 

Cody pulls off of Noel’s dick, a line of spit connecting it to his lips, and Noel opens his eyes and lifts his head to see. The moment their eyes meet, Noel’s lips part slightly, and his eyes drop down to pass over his wet dick, and back up to Cody’s lips. Noel’s very positive reaction to the sight of him gives Cody a knot in his stomach. 

Noel reaches down to grip Cody’s arm, and pulls him up to lay down next to him. “Any more of  _ that _ and this will be over very quickly, and I don’t want it to be over.” Noel smiles, stroking his cheek softly.

Noel taps the inside of Cody’s thigh twice with his other hand, commanding him to spread his legs, before Noel sits up on his knees and settles into the space Cody created for him.

Noel grips the base of his own dick and glides the head over Cody’s hole, pressing against him as he spreads the slick spit Cody left on him.

The friction is overwhelming and Cody wants this so badly that he’s trembling. Noel looks up at him and furrow his brows, still toying at Cody’s hole.

“Shh, baby. It’s okay, we’re almost there.” He coaxes, teasing Cody as he lines himself up with his entrance.

Cody frowns and opens his mouth to say something equally condescending to rile Noel up enough to  just fucking do it already,  when Noel beats him to it, pushing himself into Cody slowly, eyes glued on his.

Cody’s holds his breath as he waits for the pain that he experienced during their first time together, but it never comes. Instead, when Noel pulls back slowly before sinking back down into him, a surge of pleasure overtakes him.

Noel’s hands come down on either side of his head, and he starts to move his hips to rut into Cody in a way that makes Cody feel lightheaded. The bundle of nerves that’s permanently found it’s place in the pit of his stomach aches, and Cody looks down to the spot where Noel’s body crashes into his, chest heaving as he watches.

Noel’s lips are on his neck when his thrusts start to become slower, but much harder. Cody’s breath gets caught in his throat when Noel bottoms out again, hitting that spot deep inside him.

“Faster.” Cody begs, and closes his eyes in vulnerability, or ecstasy, he can’t tell the difference anymore.

Noel chuckles and his voice is so low and sweet when he whispers in Cody’s ear. “No need to speed things up, baby. We have all the time in the world.”

He places a kiss to the spot behind Cody’s ear as he pulls back, only to plunge back into him agonizingly slow.

Cody’s arms wrap around Noel’s shoulders, holding onto him tightly as they fuck. Cody feels like the room is 100 degrees, and they’re both covered in a layer of sweat that neither seems to mind as they press their bodies apart, and together again.

Cody wraps his left leg around Noel’s waist, resting on his lower back, and the new angle makes Noel let out an animalistic groan. He grips the back of Cody’s thigh, pushing it away from him and up towards Cody’s chest, allowing him to sink deeper than before.

He hits that spot inside Cody again, and Cody’s breathing gets heavier as he lets out a whine. Noel doesn’t let it go this time, voice husky as he taunts Cody, spewing half-whispered obscenities that play over in Cody’s head.

_ You like that? Yeah you do, baby. You love it, don’t you? You love it when I make you feel good? _

Noel adjusts his grip on Cody’s thigh before crashing back down into him, hitting the spot inside him over and over and over until Cody’s scratching up his back.

Cody cums for a second time, eyes squeezing shut as his body convulses and relaxes around Noel.

“ _Jesus_ , Cody.” Noel whispers, and bring his hand up to caress Cody’s cheek as he pounds into him without mercy, bringing himself over the edge.

Noel was such a sight to behold in that moment that it made Cody’s eyelids heavy and his eyes burn, like when he would try look at the sun as a kid.

He keeps his eyes open anyway, studying the way Noel’s expression changes as he rides through his orgasm.

When Noel pulls out of him, the loss makes Cody whimper, but he’s so tired that he struggles to keep his eyes open as Noel settles into bed next to him.

He turns his head to look at the clock,  _ 5:14 _ , before turning to smile sadly at Noel. “I have to leave today.”

“Don’t remind me.” Noel whispers, and props himself up on his elbow, stroking Cody’s hair gently.  
  


They stay in this position for a while, neither one speaking as they take in the sight of one another. Cody’s eyes are closing whether he likes it or not, and Noel smiles at him when he sees his eyes fluttering and fighting to stay open.

Noel leans down and kisses Cody’s forehead gently and whispers to rest his eyes, and that he’ll pack his bag for him.

The last thing Cody sees before falling asleep is Noel leaned above him, gazing at him. 

When Cody wakes up a few hours later, he reaches his hand out and is disappointed at the lack of warmth next to him. He opens his eyes and scans the room, no Noel. He doesn’t even have a moment to wonder before he hears voices he recognizes as Cash and Spock, along with Noel’s booming laugh. He groans and stands up and feels achy as he makes his way to the bathroom.

He cries for the first time this entire summer standing in Noel’s shower. He cries for himself, cries for Noel, cries for the fact that he has to get on a plane in a few hours and be 2,500 miles away from him again. He doesn’t know how to return back to his normal, day-to-day life after this. How could he go back to work on Tuesday, talk to his coworkers like he wasn’t a fundamentally different person now? How did the rest of the world get along without Noel?

He washes his hair using Noel’s shampoo, cleans his body with Noel’s soap, and sprays Noel’s cologne on his sweatshirt after he dresses.

When he steps into the bedroom fully dressed in his travel attire, he sees Ollie perched on the floor by the bed, snuggled up to the teddy bear Noel had won for him. Cody smiles genuinely, forgetting his sadness for a moment, and pulls out his phone to snap a picture of the puppy and his new toy.

“It’s yours, buddy, enjoy. I’m going to miss you, but I’ll see you soon.” He says, patting Ollie’s tiny head gently, before walking off to the living room to join the boys.

The drive to the airport feels like a minute passing, and not an hour. He offers to sit in the back with Cash since he has to get out anyway, and this way he can watch Noel and try to memorize everything before he has to leave.

Noel’s driving and cracking jokes like this is the easiest shit in the world for him. 

Cody’s sunken in his seat, heart pounding, trying not to cry again as Spock mentions to Cash and Noel an event the three of them should attend next weekend.

Cody feels a pang in his chest at the fact that he won’t get to be a part of it.

Spock and Cash are waiting in the car in the loading zone, and Cody says his goodbyes to them as Noel gets his bag out of the trunk. His body moves on its own as he slides out of the car, meeting Noel at the back.

Noel shuts his trunk and looks at Cody and Cody is suddenly aware that this is not the easiest shit in the world for him. His eyes are sad and dark, and Cody wants nothing more than to rip up his return ticket and go back home with Noel.

Noel reaches forward and strokes his hand, and Cody’s brain slows down. “This fucking sucks.” He laughs, defeated, and intertwines their fingers as he drops his head to look at the ground, collecting himself.

Cody wants to comfort him, but more than that, he wants there to be some miracle that allows him to stay here. He thinks of his job, how he doesn’t like it some days, and how he could always find an IT job here. The thought is appealing, but the bubble bursts as a security officer tells them they have to get a move on.

Cody can’t help it, and the tears fall from his eyes silently.

_This feels too rushed,_ he thinks,  _ we just need a little bit more time. _

Noel pulls him into a hug so tight that it hurts Cody’s ribcage, but the pain is only temporary and Cody would rather be hurt by Noel than be without him.

Noel pulls back slightly to brush Cody’s tears away with his thumb and kisses Cody desperately, whispering things Cody can’t understand against his lips before the security officer interjects again and forces them to cut their goodbye short.

Cody finds his seat on the plane and puts his headphones in as the people pile in, not playing any music, not even wanting to hear anything because it reminded him that he’s not hearing Noel.

He closes his eyes and replays the beautiful moments he captured in his mind of this trip, and the tears fall again.

He’s crying on a plane, which is such a cliche, and when he wipes his tears on the sleeve of his sweatshirt, he smells Noel’s cologne and cries harder. The lady next to him puts her hand on his knee to comfort him, and he wishes the ground would open up and swallow him.

He calls off work for the rest of the week, telling them he caught something on his trip and needed to rest. In reality, he just could not cope with this brand new paradigm shift that he never asked for, but got anyway.

Everything was Noel, or lack thereof. He couldn’t bear going to work and seeing everyone laughing and smiling and carrying on. Didn’t they know the world had just ended? 

It’s storming outside and he’s looking at the photo he took of Noel that night on the Ferris wheel and his heart feels too heavy.

It’s 9 am in Canada, 6 am in California, and he knows Noel’s probably awake.

He tosses the idea around in his head before finally deciding to shoot off a text to him, sending a picture of the stormy weather outside, along with a short message, wanting to seem carefree and unaffected by their distance, hoping reverse psychology works it’s magic and takes his pain away.

His fingers work quickly as he types,  
  
  


_**Wishing I was back in sunny California with my sunshine instead of this rainy hell. I hope you have a good day at work today** _

Immediately, he receives a response.

_ no sunshine when youre not here _

Before he can think of a response, another text comes through. 

_ miss you like crazy _

He smiles to himself and his body feels warm as he types out another message. 

**_ I miss you too. After basically living together for a week, I feel like I’m lost without you haha.  _ **

_ september ?  _

_**September.** _

_ every day gets harder without you  _

_ i gotta go to work now but I’m thinking about you _

_all day every day_

Cody feels his throat get prickly and his eyes well up with tears. He thanks God for giving him Noel, but curses him for putting him in California. Another text pops up and through his blurred vision, he reads it and his heart stops. 

_i love you_

He apologizes to God and sends Noel the same text back. 


End file.
